I'm not a murderer
by pyschofreak
Summary: well this story is pretty much like all the other knuckles and rouge stories just being honest, but still very good well thats just what i've been told, so give it a chance and tell me what you think, ENJOI
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Egg man is such an idiot

One night when it was a full moon, and all the stars were out. As they sparkled above the ocean waves under angel island. knuckles was sound asleep as his back laid against the master emerald. before dawn knuckles heard a disturbing noise that woke him up. he got pretty cranky and he really didn't want to deal with what ever it was so he just ignored it and dozed off.

A few minutes later he woke up because he heard a familiar voice so he snuck up slowly towards the disturbance. when he almost got close enough to see who it was some thing coldish but hard a little like ice knocked knuckles out, "Good E-103 now grab knuckles and board the ship" ordered egg man as he hovered over the master emerald with his hover craft

and hoisted up the master emerald with his tractor beam and left.

The afternoon broke in knuckles woke up and he suddenly noticed he wasn't on angel island any more he rolled back onto his hands and sprung up onto his feet. He looked around slowly so he could get a pretty good picture

of were he was at, then he noticed that the place looked familiar. once he figured it out he kind of knocked himself in the head

knowing it was pretty obvious that he was at egg mans base." Shit what the hell does he want now", knuckles questioned as he scratched his chin "Hmmm...of course the master emerald I am just way too slow today". He suddenly turned around when he heard the door swing open from behind him and egg man entered.

The room "good evening knuckles its about time you wake up", egg man said in a deepish voice

"get me out of here egg man and give me back the master emerald", knuckles yelled as he ran to the

Jail cell and jolted the bars ,"knuckles I cant do that, I need the master emerald To power up my super robot to take over the world it will be indestructible", egg man bellowed as he raised his arms and pointed upward ,"yea, yea what ever you say egg man" knuckles joked

,''what do you mean by that '', egg man asked. Before knuckles could answer egg man interrupted him

,'' you know what knuckles for get it I don't need to hear any thing from some one by you," egg man asked as he left the room.

Once egg man left knuckles leaned against the bars of the cell and tried to think of a plan. It took him to long to think of one so he just punched the bars as hard as he could And the whole cell practically fell to the floor and before he could set one foot out of the cell the alarm went off. He sprinted to the door and ran it down like if it were paper. He made his way down the hall

And all of a sudden egg-bots started pouring out of in front of him and in back he quickly started Punching and kicking from all directions. He pulled them apart and threw them against the wall. They were no match for knuckle's excellent martial arts moves.

Once he cleared some room to get through he ran down the hall careless of were he was going he opened a door that lead to a huge room that had egg man jet planes. He noticed he wasn't at the base he was in the egg man carrier. He heard a voice from behind him so he ran and hide behind some boxes, because he was pretty scratched up and exhausted, he just couldn't fight any more.

He couldn't hear much of what they were talking about, because of the noise of air hitting the ship. Once he saw that the person was gone he started to sneak to the other side of the room, but then all of a sudden the floor dropped and all the jet planes flew out making a sharp booming sound. because of the force of the planes flying out of the carrier knuckles lost his

Balance and flew out with the planes as well. It happened so fast that it took him a few seconds to notice he was falling. He was flipping threw the air he couldn't catch any air under his locks and all he thought was "there is no way I'm going to live threw this, im died!"

He was now only a few feet from the ground. He closed his eyes refusing to watch himself die. He was still flipping out of control and a few painful seconds later he slammed his calf into the ground and hit his head it. In less than a second he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Living with Rouge The Bat is a pain in the…

The next morning knuckles woke up on a extremely comfortable couch. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and stretched he just sat there a minute looking around and wondering where he was.

The house was huge it seemed three stories high and it looked really fancy. He was in the living room and there was a flat screen TV in front of him and a glass coffee table in between him and the TV he figured who ever lived here was pretty rich.

" so I see you finally woke up", Rouge said with a smile. Knuckles turned around quickly and noticed it was rouge. He felt pretty frustrated that he didn't get to save the master emerald and because he was hurting pretty bad from yesterday. So he just let out a low grunting sound and turned the other way," oh so are you giving me the silent treatment ok then two can play at that game", rouge laughed as she started walking towards the couch. Rouge went to sit down. She sat so close to knuckles she heard his low breathing knuckles just sat there feeling a little nervous. He wanted to just get up and leave but his leg seemed pretty bad.

They just sat there a minute till Rouge just couldn't take the quite any more especially sense there was somebody right there to talk to," oh come on knuckles say some thing, why are you mad at me, I saved you" Rouge yelled with an annoyed look as she started to scoot away ,"I'm not mad at you, I'm just kind of sore from yesterday and cause egg man got away with the master emerald", knuckles said with an angry look in his eyes.

,"oh you poor thing", Rouge said sarcastically ,"oh shut up rouge, your lucky I'm even telling you this, you should just go make me something to eat", knuckles said with a smirk ," why wont you get off your lazy ass and

get it yourself", Rouge said in a playful way as she started towards the kitchen ," uhm, I don't know maybe because I dropped like 50 feet out of the sky yesterday", knuckles yelled as he tried to get up, but failed because of his leg, it seemed pretty bad. He had a huge cut in his leg That was raped with cloth, but didn't really help because blood was seeping through it .

Once knuckles managed to get up he limped in to the kitchen. When he walked in, the kitchen was a pretty cool sight. The walls were a baby blue and so was the tile on the floor but the one thing knuckles actually liked Was the refrigerator, sense he was starving ," so you managed to get up", rouge said from behind him as she sat down two plates on a glass dinner table," this is a really nice house ", knuckles said as he sat down ,"thanks it wasn't easy getting all of this especially sense I had to do it all by myself", Rouge said with a sigh. "well nice work, it almost impresses me" knuckles joked "who said I was trying to impress any one, especially you" Rouge laughed

After they both were done eating they walked into the living room

And went to watch some TV" you still sore ", rouge asked ," no…I'm not hurting that much, but its probably because I'm sitting down ", knuckles said. He tried not to look like he was hurting but he couldn't help but flinch when he readjusted his leg.

A few minutes later rouge started to get bored and decided to mess with knuckles's head again so she

Scooted over closer to him. He didn't notice so she scooted a little more, he still didn't really look concerned yet so she scooted over some more so that there arms touched knuckles looked down at his arm and saw that rouge's arm was rubbing against his so his face turned a light pink, rouge saw that he was blushing and she smiled a little. She then took her hand and ran her fingers through his hair down his face and stopped at his birth mark ," I like you knuckles", rouge said as she gave him a hot smile "what do you mean", knuckles said with a blush on his face ," I mean, I think your responsible you can take care of your self you don't care what other people think of you…your cute", rouge said with the same smile.

Knuckles just sat there confused and nervous. His face was a very dark red, rouge just laughed ,"knuckles are you blushing?", rouge said playfully "uhm…no why don't you go some where rouge just go away", knuckles said with an angered tone ,"no, I just asked because, knuckles your as red as your fur", rouge laughed "well sense you want me to leave, I'm going to go to bed ", rouge said as she got up and walked towards the stairs," well, your welcome to come too", rouge winked at knuckles as she walked up the stairs. Knuckles watched her go and was still very red.

he just laid down on the couch and couldn't go to sleep, he kept thinking of rouge and what she did earlier. He wondered why she was like that, to him some times she was a fly that would never leave you alone. But then again some times he actually kind of liked rouge.

Once it hit midnight he fell asleep. When 4 o'clock came knuckles rolled off the couch. It made him wake up immediately, his leg was stinging .He slowly got up and sat himself on the couch, he was tired of just sitting around he wanted to do something or at least explore the house, so he got up and walked to the front of the stairs. He looked up at them and shook his head knowing that this was going to be difficult. He slowly took step by step up the stairs. He thought it was amazing that the house was so big and only one person lived in it.

It took him forever to find the bathroom. when he was done looking through most of the rooms he walked into rouge's room she was sound asleep he thought she looked really pretty which was strange to him because she was usually a bitch to him. He then all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in his leg and went to the bed sat down. He felt light headed so he laid down for a minute and tried to keep himself from falling asleep. But he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, he quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The beginning of the long hard mission

The next morning Rouge was the first one to wake up, she noticed that she was fairly warmer than usual. She thought she accidentally put the heater, but then she heard some one breathing. She turned her head and saw that knuckles was laying on the bed asleep with his arm around rouge.

She just smiled and just laid there looking at his face admiring his look, she really thought he was cute she was really attracted to him. For a few minutes she just played with his hair but then he started to wake up. Before she could move away he opened his eyes, both of there eyes met for just a second they just stared into each others eyes. It took a second later for them to get back to there senses, Rouge sat up and walked towards her bathroom," if you even come close to this door I'll kill you and I'm not playing around either", as she walked into the bathroom to go take a shower.

Knuckles took the threat seriously and was afraid to leave the room sense the exit was pretty close to the bathroom door. Knuckles sat up and looked around, the room was white that's all he saw he looked down on the bed and the whole bed was white it looked like a huge fluffy cloud in the sky it was really comfy too. He finally got the courage to get up and tip-toed towards the door and left towards the living room. He sat down on the couch and decided to remove the bandage on his leg he flinched every time the bandage unwrapped around the wound.

Once he got the whole bandage off his leg was still bleeding but all he did was wipe it all with his glove he really didn't care about his gloves they were really old any ways. When Rouge was done showering she did her hair and makeup. She started to head down stairs when she saw knuckles leaving, "where do you think your going", rouge asked, "Well I do have a duty, I have to protect the Master Emerald, if it wasn't for the master emerald I would be alive for no purpose", knuckles said in a very serious way , " well nothing says I cant come with, right", rouge said with an innocent look on her face.

" no nothing says you cant come but I prefer you not to come though because you know its going to be..", knuckles said in till he was disrupted by rouge walking up to him and grabbing his chin and pulling his face up to hers," trust me I'll be fine and I'm sure you can use some extra help," Rouge said as she looked into knuckles's violet colored eyes , " well, I don't know", knuckles said sarcastically, " oh come on knuckles", Rouge said with an annoyed look. She then let go of knuckles's chin ," ok I guess you could come but make sure to stay out of my way ok!", knuckles ordered ,"ok I will stay out of king knuckles way", Rouge laughed.

A few minutes later after they were done talking they left and walked towards egg man's base which seemed pretty far from where they where at " do you know where your going knuckle head", rouge asked " of course I know where were going", knuckles lied " right, well I think we should take a plane", rouge asked," well do you have money on you", knuckles asked as they stopped in front of the airport," well no but I have an idea", rouge said with a mischievous look on her face," this better be good rouge", knuckles said as he followed rouge into the airport they snuck past the front desk and walked toward the exit where all the planes where at," where are we going rouge", knuckles whispered ," you'll see", rouge said as she winked at knuckles.

They snuck past the workers and guards. They ran up to a plane and jumped into the part where all the luggage stays" well this is one way how to get a ride", knuckles laughed. They sat down on a beanbag that were lying around under a few bags. A few hours later they fell asleep.

At 1 A.M Knuckles woke up and looked around a little it was really dark but not too dark, just enough so that he could see where every thing is at . He looked over at rouge and saw that his arm was around her and she was on her side sound asleep with her left hand on his chest, he felt really warm. He actually kind of liked it but he couldn't stay quite cause he hadn't eaten any thing all day so his stomach started growling and woke rouge up

," some ones hungry", rouge said as she sat up and yawned ," well I didn't eat before we left so I'm really hungry now", knuckles said as he stood up and stretched his arms," well I guess we'll have to go get some food", rouge said as she walked towards this little door that lead to the top to where all the passengers where at," rouge if we go up there we'll get caught", Knuckles said in till rouge put a finger over his mouth which made him blush ," if you keep yelling your going to get us caught", rouge whispered.

They climbed through the opening and everyone on the plane was pretty much asleep so they snuck into the back and grabbed as much food as they could they actually enjoyed the adrenaline knowing that if they got caught they'd get in a lot of trouble. When they got all the food they wanted they snuck back to the bottom of the plane.

They had burgers, mini cakes, soda, and water. "mmm… this is really good" Knuckles said with a full mouth of food "oh knuckles you have a little some thing on the side of your mouth" Rouge pointed out "here?" Knuckles asked as he brushed his mouth but made it worse "no here I'll get it" Rouge rubbed the small patch of ketchup off. "thanks" knuckles said and smiled, rouge just smiled.

When they finished all the food they were pretty much full so they found a blanket they could use and went back on the beanbag to go lay down," god I'm tired", rouge complained as she laid down next to knuckles. She cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes. Knuckles just looked at her thinking if he should push her away or not, but he didn't he just laid back and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jail sucks !

In the morning they both woke up and noticed the plane wasn't flying any more. They got up and hid behind some luggage in till a few workers opened the door. "how long do we have to wait here" knuckles complained "I don't know maybe in a few minutes. A few seconds later the door flung open letting in a cool breeze knuckles let out a quite sigh in relief.

Some guys came in and started throwing out luggage," how are we going to get out of this rouge", knuckles whispered. Rouge started to think of a plan ,"you'll see just follow me", she whispered. She started toward the exit and knocked out the guy closest to the opening but kept it quite knuckles was really impressed he watched her every move making sure she didn't mess up. After a while she was done with all of them," impressive", knuckles laughed, "I'm glad you liked it", rouge said as she winked at him.

They ran towards the street in till they were stopped by 5 muscular men "you guys are not supposed to be here I'm afraid we are going to have to take you guys in" one of the guys said in a low scratchy voice," wait you cant do that we were just about to leave" knuckles yelled which attracted a lot of attention from the workers and passengers "knuckles calm down your just making a scene, lets just go", rouge whispered to knuckles as she rapped her arm around his arm," no I'm not going to let this ass push us around just because he's a cop, well guess what buddy your not very good at your job so you better get out of my god damn way before I make you and trust me your not going to like it", knuckles yelled

"ok that's it you both are arrested for threatening a cop", the man yelled as two police men cuffed rouge and knuckles "oh come on I didn't even do any thing, this is why I hate cops….FUCK!" knuckles cursed. One cop walked rouge and three other men pulled knuckles to the car.

Once they both where in the car they took knuckles and rouge to the police station," Damn you cops" knuckles cursed again as he kicked the back of the drivers seat "hey you better stop back there" the cop ordered ," make me fat ass!", knuckles yelled ," ok that's it give him the tranquilizer ", the police man yelled ,"wait.. give me what ", knuckles said quietly but before he could do any thing the man got him with a tranquilizer gun and knuckles passed out," see knuckles what you got us into ", rouge yelled.

When they finally got to the jail they un cuffed knuckles and rouge and threw them into the jail cell," I don't know exactly what or who you guys are so you guys are just staying in this cell, lunch should be ready soon", the sheriff said as he looked at rouge and winked at her, rouge just gave him a fake smile in till he left then ran down to wake up knuckles," knuckle, knuckles wake up", rouge whispered as she was shook him "what…what Jesus, where am I", knuckles said as he rubbed his head where in a jail cell thanks to you" rouge answered as she rolled her eyes and smiled at knuckles.

Six cops came in to take them to the cafeteria to get lunch one cop went up to rouge to take her and the other five cuffed knuckles ," hey, hey buddy watch the wrists", knuckles said. When they got to the café knuckles and rouge got there food and went to sit down in the back it was really uncomfortable for them because every one kept staring ," what are you guys staring at cant a couple of prisoners eat there lunch in piece", knuckles yelled at all the prisoners rouge just pulled knuckles away ,"calm down knuckles", rouge whispered.

When knuckles finally settled down he sat down and ate. "this food taste like shit" knuckles complained as he played with it with his spoon "then don't eat it smart one" rouge laughed. When they where done they went to the gym it was pretty big there were a lot of weights to lift.

They walked in and sat down on a small bench ,"it stinks in here really bad", rouge said with a disgusted face "oh well you'll have to live with it till we get out of here princess" knuckles said sarcastically as rouge punched him in the arm playfully and laughed. They just sat there for a minute in till this big hairy muscular guy walked up to both of them "I heard that you tried to order around my prisoners, I tell them what to do and when to do it", the guy yelled to knuckles "well who the hell are you supposed to be I do what I want to do and what I say goes", knuckles screamed back.

"well sense you asked I'm Big-Dan I'm the cop that guards the gym and no you cant do what you want because that's how you got here" Dan said with a smirk "do you think your tougher then me" knuckles yelled "I don't think I know your just a puny little weak link like the rest of these prisoners here I'll prove it" Dan said as he walked over to a weight it was about 500 to 450 pounds and he lifted it but he seemed kind of red in the face "try lifting that tough guy", Dan said as knuckles walked over there and lifted it with one hand ," see I told you I'm stronger", knuckles said with a smile "your tougher then you look ,anyways I walked up here to tell you that you might be released tomorrow" Dan said with a smile "really" rouge yelled "yea and you guys better get back to your cell lights go off at ten o'clock"

Knuckles and Rouge were taken back to there cells "they expect us to sleep on this cinderblock" rouge complained "calm down we only have to sleep on it once, damn you have been complaining all day" knuckles laughed "uhm, it seems you have for gotten about earlier this morning mr. cusses a lot" Rouge said as she threw her pillow at him "hey we shouldn't be here and you know it rouge" knuckles yelled as he threw the pillow back.

"well we kinda broke the law knuckles we road in a plane with out paying a dime", rouge came back as she gave him a glare "hmm, yeah your right I for got about that" knuckles said as he scratched his head "man you could be really stupid sometimes", rouge muttered "what did you say big mouth", knuckles yelled. "hey shut up in there" a man yelled from down stairs "hey why don't you shut your mouth where trying to have a calm down were trying to have a descent conversation up here", knuckles yelled back

"well it doesn't sound like it, some people are trying to sleep so shut it" the man shouted. Knuckles just ignored it and laid back "so, are you still happy that you came along" knuckles whispered "a little, it would have been easier if you did as I say, but no we have to go along with your plan which as you can see doesn't work so much" rouge joked "well, uh, well you should have, hmmm, I don't have a come back for that one, you know just go to sleep I will think of one in the morning" knuckles argued with a confused tone. "fine" then they both turned over and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To station square and from there only god knows where they will end up

The next morning rouge woke up at eight o'clock in the morning. "oh my god my neck hurts like a bitch" rouge yelled "hey shut up I'm trying to sleep" knuckles yelled as he put pillow over his head "uhm, sorry I don't know how you could sleep I barely slept last night" but knuckles didn't answer back he fell back to sleep .

When nine o'clock came along a loud bell rang threw all the cells. Knuckles jumped and hit the hard solid ground rouge busted into laughter "shut up, that wasn't funny", knuckles yelled "yeah it kinda" rouge laughed.

A few police men came in and they lead knuckles and rouge out of the jail and into a court house "you two will be released to day, we found out that you two are friends of sonic the hedgehog, you two are now released from jail but remember if you throw another stunt like that you two will be thrown in jail for ten years thank you and have a nice day" the judge ordered ," thank you, your honor", knuckles said as he started to leave with rouge.

they left they walked towards the end of town in till they hit the air port again that is when knuckles stopped ,"rouge what are you doing where going to get caught again and we've wasted so much time egg man could almost be finished with his robot now we have to move", knuckles said ,"well this is faster and this time we don't have to go in the plane all we have to do is look for the plane going to station square, its much closer to egg mans base. We would be in egg mans base in like two days from now we can just jump off when it goes over station square, doesn't that sound like a pretty good plan," rouge asked "ok, I guess that's pretty good plan, lets do it", knuckles said as they ran back into the air port.

They snuck through the air port .They got to the back and jumped on top of the plane "this is going to be a pretty cool ride" knuckles told rouge. Rouge just looked over at him he looked like a little kid about to go on his favorite ride in amusement park, she thought it was cute.

A few minutes later the plane started taking off knuckles stood up on the plane as if it was a surf board and all they could do is laugh. " I'm not going to save you of you fall knuckle head", rouge laughed but knuckles didn't hear her he was having to much fun. "I haven't had this much fun in years" knuckles yelled.

Once the plane started to slow down knuckles and rouge laid down on the plane and watched the clouds " knuckles why is it so important for you to protect the master emerald", rouge asked ," well if I didn't who would if it wasn't for me, egg man would of already made that super robot and have destroyed the world", knuckles answered. "well it seems all you do is dedicate your life to that rock" rouge argued knowing that she was such hypocrite saying that because she knew she would have stole that thing a long time ago if knuckles wasn't so attached to it "rouge it's not a rock it's probably the most powerful thing in the world, if it got in the wrong hands we would be died" knuckles argued back. Rouge just laid and thought about what he said and knew he was right.

About an hour later they were over station square. ," well this is our stop" knuckles said "lets do it", rouge said back and winked then knuckles took a hold of rouges hand and nodded his head. Then they jumped they were falling so fast but they loved every second of it. Knuckles caught air under his locks and started gliding through the air and so did rouge but with her wings.

When they hit the side walk they looked at each other for a minute but rouge got back to her senses and took her hand away quickly and started walking away," are you coming",she said with a attitude as she looked back to look at knuckles gave her a weird look and ran to catch up to her "you didn't have to give me attitude Rouge" knuckles argued "shut up knuckles" rouge yelled back as she walked in front of him.

They walked for about two hours and they didn't really talk to each other much sense there small fight, but to them it was big. They then came up to the other side of the city and started to enter a thick jungle ,"where are we", rouge asked "I think where about to enter the mystic ruins but we could be heading in to some other jungle I don't really know my place around here", knuckles answered "oh I thought you knew everything" asked sarcastically, knuckles just rolled his eyes.

They suddenly walked up to a beautiful lake the sun hit the blue water just right to make it sparkle the grass was a healthy green and a large weeping willow tree hung over by the water they just stood there for a minute admiring the scene. Rouge looked over at knuckles and saw how his eyes shined against the sun he stood straight up popped out his chest making him look very muscular and his locks flowed with the wind.

She started moving closer to him and quickly gave him a slight peck on his cheek he turned his head quickly and turned a bright red she looked at him with a smile and started to run towards the lake she threw off her gloves and boots and dived in "come on in the water fine" Rouge yelled to him while she gave him a slight wink he walked towards the lake slowly and sat up next to the tree "I don't feel like swimming right now" knuckles answered back to her "why not" rouge answered back as she started for the edge to walk up to him.

Knuckles watched as she got out he imagined her getting out slowly and with her hair blowing in the air like in a romance movie "what are you looking at?" rouge asked with a weird look but with a slight smile after "I'm not looking at any thing" knuckles said quietly as he gave off a bright red blush "knuckles sense we started this whole journey I felt a connection between us" rouge said as she rapped her arms around his arm then started to walk forward towards the lake "what do you mean by that" knuckles said with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"you know we now look like, a couple" rouge said as she started to get closer and closer to knuckles's lips he just stood there looking at her in the eyes but before she touched his lips she grabbed him by the shoulders a shoved him in the lake "hey what the hell was that for" knuckles said and jumped out of the water onto his feet dry himself off "I was bored so come and take a swim with me now" rouge said as she walked into the water "fine" knuckles yelled. He then sat down to remove his shoes, socks, and gloves.

He started for the water it was really cold at first but it didn't take to long for him to get used to it "wow this is pretty col.." before knuckles could finish rouge jumped on his back making him go under the cold water "hey I'll get you for that" knuckles yelled to rouge as he picked her up and threw her about 5 feet away "hey don't do that" rouge blurted out as she was in the air.

"so when do you think we'll get to egg mans base" rouge asked "maybe in a few days" knuckles answered as he floated on his back. When they got tired they got out of the water and sat by the tree "wow that was fun" rouge said with a big bright smile "yea it was" knuckles replied. "aww, knuckles your so nice to me, you actually agreed with me for once" rouge joked as she pinched his cheek "hey, don't do that it hurts" knuckles yelled as he pushed her hand away.

It was getting pretty dark and they were still wet. The temperature started to drop and rouge started to shiver, knuckles was pretty cold but he didn't want to show any weakness. He just sat there trying to keep himself from shivering "you look cold rouge" knuckles said feeling sorry for her "no I'm fine" rouge said as she turned her head to away from knuckles.

Knuckles got up and started to walk inside of the woods "hey where are you going" rouge asked as she sat close to the lakes edge shivering like if there was no tomorrow "don't worry about it I'll be right back" knuckles answered.

Once knuckles disappeared into the woods, rouge thought about knuckles she didn't under stand why she kept thinking of him hes a knuckle head, rouges eyes were wondering every where and this sharp rock caught her eye she picked it up and walked over to the tree and wrought out k+R=? she was just confused and freezing.

Knuckles then came back with fire wood and set it in between the tree and the lake he then lit it " finally some warmth" rouge said as she went to go sit in front of the fire knuckles looked down at her she was still shivering pretty badly so he sat next to her and put his arm around her "oh, I'm much warmer now" rouge said as she gave knuckles a sly smile knuckles just laughed as he enjoyed having rouge under his arm "It is so beautiful tonight" knuckles said .Rouge picked her head up to look at the stars, the moon was full and you could practically see every .

The moons refection shined against the lake water the wind was blowing and small waves flowed through the water "wow I'm exhausted" rouge yawned. "yeah me too, I'm goin to sleep" knuckle laid down and closed his eyes. Rouge did the same.

A few minutes later knuckles and rouge fell asleep knuckles had his back up against the tree and rouge was on knuckle's lap. When knuckles was dreaming it was pitch black but a few seconds later he heard a scream sound a little like rouge so he started running towards it but then it slowly faded away. He screamed her name but there where no answer. The next morning came and the sun was just coming up and the air was cool knuckles stood and stretched then started walking towards the lake as he scratched his back with his knuckles. when he got to the lakes edge he cupped his hands and stuck his hands in the water, he splashed it on his face .

He did that once or twice till he noticed that something was gone he turned his head to the left and saw the pile of rouges and knuckle's gloves and shoes then he thought ROUGE she was gone he stood up quickly and turned around and ran for the tree to see if anything was left behind he turned to the ashes of fire wood and saw a miniature T.V. like the ones that bokune has, knuckles went down on one knee and turned it on.

egg man turned up "hey knuckles how have you been good well I'm almost done with my robot thanks for letting me use the master emerald, oh it looks like you've lost something maybe even some one, is this who your looking for" egg man said in a smart ass way as he pulled rouge on the ear in to the screen and the picture zoomed out so that you could see there whole body, rouge looked so bad she was scratched on her face and legs and blood all over her stomach and could hardly hold her self up.

The only thing that was keeping her up was egg man grasping her ear he was holding on to it so hard it looked as if her ear was going to rip "egg man this time you are going way to fucking far" knuckles screamed to the communication television "I don't know what you are talking about this time, I'm not holding back I'm going to rule the world and rouge here will help me she is going to be my queen" egg man yelled "what egg man you are so freaking sick how could any one fall in love with you" knuckles yelled back at egg man "well in fact I don't love rouge I'm just doing this because I know you like her, so that's why she's going to be mine, well I have to get back to my robot now well farewell knuckles" egg man laughed.

Before the screen went black "DAMNET EGG MAN !",knuckles screamed as he took the T.V. and crushed it with one hand and through the rest of the parts as far as he could. He fell to his knees and punched the ground as hard as he could about three times and left cracks. He thought he felt tears coming to his eyes but nothing came from his eyes because he knew he couldn't just sit there and cry like a little wimp he had to get up and rescue rouge.

He got up put on his socks, shoes, and gloves and went to pick up rouges things, he turned around to look at the lake and with a blink of an eye he started running full speed toward egg mans base with out stopping he ran down every thing that was in his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heading towards egg mans base

Knuckles ran through the jungle with out stopping, holding rouges gloves in one hand and the boots in the other hand he was panting hysterically but he didn't want to stop he kept telling himself he had to save rouge he just had too. He kept thinking if he didn't go save her egg man might kill her.

(back with rouge at egg mans base)little while after egg man had argued with knuckles, egg man picked up rouge and went into his office. Rouge could hardly open her eyes she kept thinking she was going to die, she felt like she was bleeding to death. Egg man walked up to a book shelf and picked up a book he then opened it and there was a big red button, he pressed it and the book case pushed to the side and a big purple room came up and there was a big white bed in the middle.

"let go of me god damn you" rouge yelled but with a weak tone. She kicked weakly "I don't think so rouge you wont be able to leave and you will never be able to see knuckles again" egg man yelled in a very serious way as he strapped rouge to the bed with metal bars across her neck, chest, waist, and feet "now you will stay there and you will never leave this room this place is going to be on total lock down" egg man said as he was walking toward the exit.

"watch I'll escape because knuckles is coming" rouge said softly "are you sure about that rouge" egg man said while raising one eye brow "I know for a fact he's coming" rouge yelled back "think what ever you want rouge but I doubt he's coming" that was the last thing egg man said before shutting the door which covered the room in total silence. rouge just rested her eyes and dozed off.

(back with knuckles) knuckles was running past tall green healthy trees. He really didn't know where he was going but there was something at the back of his mind telling him he was going the right way till he heard some one call his name "hey what's up knuckle head" sonic said as he stopped knuckles dead in his tracks "sonic get out of my way" knuckles growled as he pushed sonic as hard as he could to the other side and continued running "hey you've gotten faster impressive" sonic joked as he was running backwards in front of knuckles but knuckles ignored sonic and just kept running as fast as he could "you look a little tired, there knuckles how long have you been running" sonic asked with a curious look but knuckles still just ran ignoring ever one of sonic's clever come backs.

He was really pissed off and didn't want to deal with sonic right now "dude what the hell is wrong with you" sonic asked as he stopped and knuckles nearly toppled on him "sonic its none of your damn business about why I'm her, where I'm going, and every other question you were going to ask me" knuckles said as he ran around sonic and started sprinted away "wait up knuckles I want to help you" sonic asked "sonic I just told you its none of your business, just go home" knuckles yelled firmly "knuckles let me help you I'm bored, I need some action and you look really bad you look like you haven't stopped running for hours now, have you even eaten", sonic said with a really annoyed look on his face.

Sonic put is hands on his shoulders trying to stop knuckles but he was to strong for him "let me pass sonic!" knuckles yelled "knuckles if you haven't you can pass out now answer me knuckles" sonic yelled as he finally stopped knuckles "tails will be around here with the x-tornado and will give you a ride back to Chris's house" sonic said with a smile.

Soon as knuckles heard that sonic was going to take him all the way back to Chris's house his eyes widened and took off again he didn't want to tell sonic where he was going, then sonic and every one else would have to come and he knew that would just hold him back. "damnet knuckles calm down" sonic told knuckles as he was pushing knuckles back but it didn't really work "tails hurry with the x-tornado" sonic yelled into this watch he had on his wrist.

"ok sonic were only about a few miles away" tails answered. Sonic kept a good grip on knuckles "sonic let go of me before I hurt you" knuckles growled with blood shot eyes.

A few minutes later tails pulled in with the x-tornado and sonic was braking a really bad sweat. Knuckles was still pushing not caring for the really bad muscle cramps in his legs and arms "sonic were here" tails yelled with Amy and Chris in the back seats. but it didn't take to long for knuckles to brake through and take off at top speed while sonic dropped to the ground "don't worry I'll get him" sonic said weakly "before you go take this shot and stab it into knuckles's neck and shoot the substance into him, that will knock him out instantly" tails yelled as he tossed it to sonic.

Sonic took off, it didn't take long for him to catch up to knuckles, knuckles didn't give up he kept running "knuckles stop!" sonic yelled but knuckles ignored him and kept running at top speed. Sonic quickly got close enough to knuckles and stabbed the shot into his neck. knuckles felt this electric shock jolt him and he felt like he was going to pass out he couldn't breath for a while but then his foot got tangled in a tree root, he sprained his ankle.

He twisted his body and fell in a thorn bush ,"oh god that must suck", sonic said as he looked down at knuckles he had blood on his face and legs "did you get knuc…oh my god we need to take him back to my house now" Chris said as he looked down at knuckles he was breathing really deep "wow we have to leave now" Amy said as she knelt down next to knuckles.

Sonic went over to knuckles and through him over his shoulder and started running towards Chris's house and flying right behind him was tails Chris and Amy in the x-tornado heading to Chris's house.

(back at egg mans) "this robot is going to destroy every thing in it's path I cant wait till it's ready it will take about a few more days" egg man yelled to rouge ,rouge was strapped with metal bars on to a chair and she had a electric shot collar if she tried to escape it would locate where she was and shock her but he would need his computer to shock her or locate her "egg man why would I care about your fucking stupid worthless…" before rouge could finish egg man shocked her, before she knew it bolts of electric shot went into her body for about 2 seconds after that rouge had her head low looking at the ground "god that hurt" rouge whispered "rouge you should watch what you say or else I'll have to do some thing I don't want do" egg man told rouge with his face right in hers.

(back at Chris's house) knuckles opened his eyes and saw himself in a white room on a white fluffy bed he got up and he limped out the door and into the hall. He heard some one call his name it sounded like rouges voice he tried to call for her but no sound came he looked in the mirror and he had no mouth he started to get really scared he touched where his mouth used to be and then he saw rouge behind him so he swung around to look behind him and no one was there.

He ran down the stairs the place looked a lot like rouges place then he saw egg man holding rouge by the neck and holding a huge butterfly knife with a stainless steel blade and it looked so sharp that you could just touch the point slightly and you would bleed to death. Knuckles tried to yell and run towards egg man but he couldn't move anymore. egg man just had this evil smile and put his finger over his mouth then egg man took the knife and shoved the knife into rouge's stomach and out the other side. Knuckles just watched egg man kill rouge. fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands he tried to scream and curse but no sound.

Then there was an earth quake and he fell through the floor and started to fall into pitch black. he suddenly started to melt his skin was falling off his bones. he finally screamed and blood was pouring from his mouth .

Then all of a sudden he woke up screaming and sweating on a bed in a yellow colored room. It had a small dresser and a full body mirror over by the closet and a personal bathroom. Knuckles stepped off the bed but then he felt a sharp pain from his ankle. He looked down and there was a cast with blood on it around his ankle. He got up and limped to the bath room and looked at himself he had scratches and scars on his face he imagined rouge standing next to him "I miss the sound of your voice" knuckles whispered as he put his hand in the glass mirror over where rouges face was but then she suddenly disappeared.

"knuckles umm are you ok" sonic said with a weird look on his face "yeah of course" knuckles answered "were about to eat breakfast are you going to come down and eat" sonic asked " I'm not very hungry but I'll come down just give me a second" knuckles said as he touched this deep cut in his arm that hadn't been bandaged "ok see you then" sonic said as he walked out the door.

About 15 minutes later knuckles limped down the stairs to the dinning room "hey knuckles are you feeling alright" tails asked "a little but I'm going to have to leave after this meal" knuckles said in a crackly tone sense he had a sore throat "your not going any where your sick" cream said as she was stuffing her face with pancakes "I cant stay here I have to go save rou…I mean uh god damnet" knuckles yelled as he stood up and turned his back from the table, took both of his hands and held the back of his head and started walking into the other room.

Cream started to get scared and held cheese in her arms and started "it's ok cream knuckles is only angry about something…again" tails said as he put his arms around cream to calm her down "knuckles who do you have to save" Chris questioned "you know what it's none of your damn business" knuckles yelled as he turned around and pointed at Chris "dude calm the hell down your scaring every body" sonic yelled to knuckles as he stood up from his seat "sorry I'm just pissed off I have to go" knuckles said as he started for the front door "no knuckles lets talk in the front room before you hurt some one" sonic said as he lead knuckles in the front room.

They went in to the front room and sat down on a big four seat couch "so knuckles what's up why are you acting like this, yea I know you're hard headed but I know you wouldn't of yelled at Chris like that just to be you" sonic asked "I don't want to talk about" knuckles said as his head hung down "if you tell me maybe I can do some thing about it but if you don't tell me I cant really do anything, so what the hell is up with you" sonic asked as he rubbed his arm.

Knuckles told sonic every thing about his journey but then he stopped at the part of when he woke up by the tree "knuckles tell me what happened" sonic asked "well I woke up and I went over by the lake to wash my face but then I noticed that rouge was gone and there was this T.V. communicator and it was egg mans and he told me if I was missing something I didn't answer then he showed me rouge and she looked like she was slashed with a knife a few times so then, I ran with our stuff and I didn't stop till you found me" knuckles said in a vary serious tone "oh my god" sonic said "and now I feel it was my fault that this happened to her so I have to save her" knuckles said "but knuckles it is not your fault you guys where just at the wrong place at the wrong time and I think egg man knew that you would do this so that you would die before you would be able to get back the master emerald and as soon he knew you were died he would just kill rouge" sonic told knuckles to give him some confidence

"you are probably right we should leave in a few minutes to give tails some time to fix up the x-tornado" sonic said "no I don't want this to be come yours or the others problem" Knuckles said "knuckles don't worry about it we are glad to help trust us it's no problem buddy" sonic said " uh, fine your right I can always use a few more helpers" knuckles said and smiled "oh where did you put rouges stuff " knuckles asked "in the drawer over in your room" sonic answered. A few minutes later knuckles went in his room to take a nap.

A few days later knuckles's ankle started to get better and he could walk with out limping so they where going to take off the next day. "so knuckles are you ready to leave tomorrow" tails asked "of course I've been ready for the last three" knuckles said with a smile.

(back with rouge) "egg man can you just let me go please" rouge pleaded "I cant do that or else you will probably sneak back here and grab the master emerald for yourself so you will have to stay here in till knuckles is dead then I'll just have to kill you so either way you will not leave here alive" egg man said as he typed in weird codes in his computer "I'm not the one who is going to be dead" rouge yelled to egg man ,"and who might that be", egg man said as his finger was right over the electric shock button ," uhmm uh never mind" rouge said as her head went down looking at the floor "can you at least loosen these straps I can hardly breath" rouge asked "no because then you can just slide out" egg man said as his eyes where planted on the computer screen.

( back with knuckles) "ok are you ready to take off tails" sonic asked as him and knuckles climbed on to the wings of the x-tornado "yea lets go', tails yelled back to sonic as he started the engine "you think rouge is still alright" Chris asked Amy in the back set ," I'm sure she's fine", Amy answered as the x-tornado started to take off .

A few hours later they where a little less than half way there till a huge army of egg mans robots came "my god I've been waiting for some action" knuckles told sonic "yea this'll be a piece of cake" sonic answered back to knuckles. They got into there battle positions and got ready to fight but then they noticed there weren't just 14 or 15, there were millions of robots surrounding them "egg man probably made a cloning machine to clone all of his robots to make millions of them maybe even billions" tails screamed. "don't worry we can take'em all" sonic yelled.

They fought and fought and fought but there were way to many. they where getting really tired and it was really bad far knuckles's ankle "there are way to many of them" knuckles yelled to tails while he tore of a robots head and threw it at another robot "I know I'm trying to figure out how to shut down all the robots and damage the cloning devise so that egg man cant use it any more" tails yelled back while he was typing in random numbers "well make it fast I don't think I can do this for another 3 hours" sonic said as he kicked a robot into another.

(back with rouge) "this time they will not even get close to my base alive look at all of my robots there are thousands out there destroying them" egg man said as he let out his annoying Santa clause laugh known as his evil laugh "there going to make it out of that and when they get here there going to kick your little eggish ass".

Before she could go any farther egg man back handed her in the face as hard as he could and left rouge with a black eye, a busted lip, and a bloody nose "see what happens when you miss behave like that" egg man said as if he was talking to an 8 year old "get me out of this chair so that I could kick your ass" rouge screamed but then egg man threw a hard cover dictionary at the back of rouges head and rouge let out a low cry "oh did that hurt" egg man said from behind her " didn't feel a thing eggy" rouge said trying to sound like if she felt like a million bucks.

back with knuckles) "finally I got in I just have to type in this code and every thing is done" tails yelled to sonic and knuckles. It didn't even take a second for all the robots to fall to the floor "finally I'm so exhausted" sonic cried.

Sonic and knuckles where breathing really hard and had a lot of cuts. Tails landed on a small island and stepped out of the x-tornado and typed in codes and information about random things in till there was a communication message from egg man "guys get over here I just got a communication message from egg man" tails yelled so all of them came crowding around the laptop to see what was up, then egg mans face popped up.

"hello I see that you have damaged all my robots and my cloning machine well I'm only going to say this, if you try another stunt like this I'm going to have to do something I really don't want to do" egg man stepped back a little from the camera so that his whole body was showing and they noticed there were blood all over his gloves and some droplets on his clothes "I cant watch this" knuckles said as he walked away and sat down on the floor and buried his face in his arms.

"I hope he's ok" amy said "yeah me too" sonic told Amy. Then the video continued with egg man pulling rouge in the screen showing off all of her wounds and blood all over her, every one let out a low gasp "hey where'd knuckles go I bet he would really want to come and see this doesn't he want to come and see his rouge" egg man asked "what did you say rouge you want to say hi oh sit here and talk amongst your selves till I get back from the grocery store" egg man said as he walked out the door and four huge robot guards came and guarded everything that rouge might be able to get out of.

"rouge are you ok rouge" tails screamed "…what who is that" rouge mumbled "ya that's right wake up tell us

what happened to you" Chris asked "uhmm guys I think I'm going to die here uhh wheres knuckles I want to talk to him in private" rouge said having a hard time keeping her head up "uhmm I will try to get him to talk to you he couldn't stand to see you in that condition" tails said while he walked towards knuckles "uh knuckles rouge wants to talk to you"tails asked.

Then knuckles lifted his head and his eyes where red as if he was crying "no I don't want" knuckles said as he rubbed his eyes. "but knuckles…" " no get away from tails, fuck !" knuckles yelled "knuckles I'm not taking no for an answer" tails yelled. Knuckles was surprised by his bravery "fine give me the damn laptop" knuckles yelled and snatched the computer and sat on the floor.

" hey I haven't seen you in while" rouge said cheerfully like if nothing was wrong "rouge what happened to you" knuckles said "well I was just thrown around a little you know egg man being an ass" rouge said as she did her best to smile. A few of her teeth where bleeding "rouge I'm coming for you I'm going to save you I'm so sorry this had to happen to you it's all my fault" knuckles said as he looked away from the screen "knuckles it's any thing but your fault you didn't know, ok I need you to know that I'm going to be ok and you have to be like that hard headed, brave, hot knuckles that I've known most of my life ok can you do that, for me" rouge asked as she kissed her hand and put it up to the screen to show a red lip stick print on her hand

"sure, wait what did you say after brave" knuckles asked "uh hard headed" rouge said as she looked to the left and smiled "no you didn't " knuckles smiled blushed a little "yeah I did" rouge said as she ran her finger through her hair "it's fine your not so bad looking either" knuckles said with the reddest blush ever " thanks" rouge said as she winked at him.

They spoke with each other for hours but before she could finish a sentence egg man came in and shut off the computer knuckles looked at the blank screen for a few moments in till he filled with anger and threw the laptop. Sonic thought fast and ran at top speed and caught the laptop before it hit the floor. He just looked at knuckles and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Night on white satin

A few days later they stopped at a small village it was all dried up and there was no green grass it was all just dirt and sand "where are we at tails" Chris asked as they all stepped out of the x-tornado "to tell the truth I have no idea this place isn't even on my map" tails said while he looked around.

They walked a few steps toward one of the tents there was blood on the door, sonic went to go open the door but when he touched it, it fell down and in the hut there was a mother with her stomach clawed in and her in sides were gone and to the side her kid was held to the wall with a claw "oh my god" Amy said with tears coming to her eyes "who would do this" Chris said holding his nose sense it stank so bad in there "I'm going to check the other huts" knuckles said as he took off "it looks like it wasn't a some one but a something look claw marks and this women's insides are cleaned out as if they where eaten" tails said while he kneeled next to the women.

A few minutes later Amy turned around and saw that sonic threw up from the stench and the dead bodies and so was knuckles "god this is so fucking sick" knuckles said after he wiped his mouth "I've noticed all these people are wearing white satin" sonic told Tails, as tails walked out of the hut "hey you guys get over here I think I know what this place is called" knuckles yelled to the group. When they got over there, there was a sign and it said "Dare To Enter White Satin" but welcome was crossed out with blood and with charcoal they put dare to enter "wow I'm getting real creeped out here guys I think we should leave" Amy said "I think we should check the rest of this place out it interests me" tails asked "dude, what if that thing is still out there it could probably kill us if where off guard" sonic told tails "lets just stay please I really want to know what did this it's really cool sounding" tails begged "ok I guess we could stay" sonic said before he was interrupted by knuckles.

"oh, hell no I didn't go on this trip for a vacation to hell on earth I came to save Rouge ok, and sonic you can't choose what we want" knuckles yelled "well as long sonic is here to protect me I'm fine" Amy said with a smile in her eyes holding sonic "oh my god you have to be kidding me well you guys can stay here I'm going back to the ship" knuckles yelled "oh uh tails can I use your laptop" asked knuckles "uhm I guess" Tails answered wondering why he wanted to use it "well any ways lets check the rest of the this place out" tails said as he walked towards the biggest hut there.

When they got inside the hut, the bed was made of all white satin every where they looked their was the same fabric" well I know why they call this place white satin" tails said as he walked in and looked through a small journal that had some drops of blood on the cover. He opened it and it was written with dark red ink like blood the last page described the whole attack.

There was about ten of the beasts that attacked and they killed every thing that was living and soon they will get to my hut and they will kill me so I must leave and leave my blood to cleanse this journal, that was all that was written. Tails wondered have they gotten here yet did this person just leave.

this hut is pretty far away from the other huts then he saw on his gloves there was blood the blood was very fresh so he just stood their thinking oh shit "uh guys I think we have to leave" tails said as he walked towards the exit "why do you think that" Amy asked as she sat on the soft bed "because it said that the guy that left here didn't die he just left and those things haven't even got here so I'm sure their heading here they're just leaving the best for last, he was the emperor and usually the emperor gets to eat the most and he's probably really fat so I think".

Before tails could finish they heard a low growling sound "uh what as that" sonic asked "uhm I don't know and I don't plan to find out" Chris said so sonic looked out the door and didn't really see any thing so he ran to a rock that was a few yards away and didn't see any thing so tails, Amy, and Chris followed sonic "well I guess it was nothing…" Amy said, before she saw a monster it was white and had saber sharp teeth and had quills on it's tail and blood coming from it's mouth.

Another and had a head in it's mouth it bit down and the head cracked, it sounded like a potato chip. It had bones coming from its back that were razor sharp. their nails where long and bloody. The one that looked as if it where the leader had a black lighting bolt going down its right thigh.

"uh tails what do we do now" Chris asked very quietly "uh we should uh" tails stuttered but then the leader shot out it's tongue. It's tongue had sharp teeth on it, so that it could get a really good grip on their prey.

It grabbed Amy it's mouth opened wide and Amy screamed, it sounded like you could here it from miles away. Sonic moved fast and ran for it's tongue, he grabbed it and ripped it off ,the animal whimpered, blood flew every where "RUN!" sonic yelled to tails, Chris. Sonic picked up Amy and ran the other way. The monsters started to run after them and shot quills at them.

When sonic got up with Chris he put him on his back and took tails and he put him on the top of his head "wow those things run pretty fast, but I can go faster" Sonic said as he went into sonic speed and lost the beasts. When they got to the ship they ran to the opening and banged on it to get knuckles to open it "what the hell happened you guys have been out for hours".

Knuckles asked after he opened the door "close that door" Amy screamed "uh this is the drivers seat some one is going to have to move to the back seats too" tails said "ok lets go Amy" Chris told Amy "im not going back out there you must be insane" amy screamed "where just going to go to the back, plus we lost those things along time ago" chris said. Amy just nodded and tails opened all the doors, they both ran to their seats. knuckles and sonic had to get out there where sense there where only three seats.

It hit 12 midnight and every one was asleep instead of knuckles and sonic so they made a fire and roasted a wild boar and found some rum in one of the huts for a midnight snack "Knuckles do you like Rouge" sonic said with a smile on his face "what do you mean" knuckles asked as he took his cup and drank out of it "dude you know what I mean" sonic said as he punched knuckles on the arm. knuckles knew he was drunk "dude your drunk" knuckles laughed "no your drunk, answer my question" sonic ordered as he gulped his drink "well I don't know she's pretty and all" knuckles answered "pretty more like hot, dude you are lucky to have that I would kill to get some of that any day" sonic laughed as he took another drink

"uh I think you should stop drinking now" knuckles asked as he reached for Sonic's drink "no dude you are not going to have my drink just because you are almost done with yours" sonic yelled as he stood up "dude my cup is half way full and we have a 2 whole gallons right there" knuckles argued as he pointed out the gallons of rum "no there isn't I don't see any thing see your so drunk your seeing things" sonic said slurring his words, then tripped over the log they where sitting on "dude you're wasted" knuckles laughed "dude I know" sonic laughed. suddenly they heard a low growl again "dude the monsters are here lets go find them" sonic said as he dropped his drink on the floor and followed the growl.

They walked up and hid behind a bush and saw all the beasts eating left over dead bodies and other types of wild animals. "dude look at that, that's disgusting" sonic laughed as he pointed to one of the monsters slurping up intestines as if it where spaghetti noodles "yea I see it" knuckles whispered while he gulped in throw up.

"lets go pet one they look fluffy" sonic asked "no dude you will end up being their desert so lets get out of here before where both eaten",

knuckles ordered as he pulled on sonic's arm. Before knuckles could save him sonic slipped and tumbled out of the bush and to the other side.

"oh hi guys nice dinner you got their yea well I'm going to leave now so bye" sonic said. One of the wolf like things spit out one of there tongues at him but sonic quickly back flipped out of the way. "wow I didn't think I could do that when I'm intoxicated I'm totally awesome" sonic bragged. After that flip he felt dizzy so he threw up his dinner in a second.

Another shot out their tongue and then another. Knuckles jumped over the bushes and threw punches and kicks, to block them from coming close to sonic while he threw up chunks. knuckles picked up a stick and spun it around his head then to the side and stopped it at his side. "bring it on" knuckles told the wolves.

They ran for him one spit out it's tongue but knuckles dodged it and grabbed it's tongued and took the stick and shoved it down it's throat and pulled it out, he took it's head and threw the animal at a near by tree then turned around and kicked one to the side and jumped up and stabbed one in the face. it went all the way through . Knuckles turned his head and saw a surveillance camera that had egg mans logo on one side. Knuckles took the stick and threw it at the camera, it instantly broke.

(back with rouge) "hey knuckles is pretty good at this fighting thing but not good enough for my zachorines" egg man yelled in rouges face "god say it not spray it" rouge said sarcastically "Rouge you are strapped in that chair and I can move freely and I see your face is starting to heal up you want me to slow down the healing process" egg man asked with a smile and pushing his sleeves up "uh no but can I have a daily time to talk to knuckles on the computer" rouge asked with an innocent look "I don't know, sense knuckles broke camera C, well I'm trying to watch this fight knuckles will be destroyed and look I didn't know that sonic was a drunk" egg man laughed as he pointed out where sonic was throwing up at "well I have my money on the good looking echidna" rouge told egg man as she checked out knuckles as he fought "ok lets make a deal if he looses his life…you loose your life but if he wins I'll un strap you from the chair and you can walk around but of course you cant leave this island is surrounded by water and this place is under total surveillence so don't even think about escaping but that's only if he wins so…you better pray" egg man asked "fine deal" rouge said as she shacked egg mans hand but then again had second thoughts.

(back with knuckles) knuckles was going crazy he was basically ripping the wolves apart. Now their where only 2 wolves and one of those was the leader, knuckles was very tired and sonic wasn't any help he was passed out on the floor. knuckles ran to the one on the left and took it's jaw and broke it then ripped out it's bottom jaw and shoved it down it's throat then pushes it to the side.

Then knuckles turns his head to look at the leader and saw that it was smiling at him and blood was coming from it's mouth it looked way more muscular than all the other ones. They just looked at each other than the leader turned around to walk away then knuckles just stared at it in a confused way but didn't try to run after it, knuckles was already really tired so he walked over to sonic and turned him over "…come back here stupid duck…" sonic murmured but knuckles just laugh.

The next morning tails, Amy, and Chris had to wake up knuckles and sonic "what's all this beer doing here" Amy asked sonic "well I can explain that after you lower your voice I have a little head ache from last night" sonic told Amy "oh you poor thing" Amy yelled to sonic then gave him a hug with out letting go "uh Amy this is not helping" sonic told Amy. "wow what happened to you" Tails asked knuckles "what do you mean" knuckles asked, he looked down and noticed that there was dried up blood all over him and three deep cuts in his back that where bleeding but not much.

"oh we, I mean I got in a little fight with these wolves, but they where big and muscular and had like a snake as a tongue and had quills on there tail" knuckles explained "oh those are the monsters that we saw yesterday evening ,and the ones that attacked this village" Tails told knuckles "were going to have to put some peroxide on that or else it'll get infected" chris said while he walked towards the ship to get the medicine and a towel.

They sat their and socialized for a while. Chris cleaned up knuckles's cuts "how far away is egg mans base from here" knuckles asked "not to far from here we'll probably get their by, let me see, a little bit after night fall" tails answered while he typed in codes and notes into his laptop.

After a few hours they started their trip again towards egg mans base they went through wild temperatures one point they where burning up and sweating like crazy then a few minutes later their shivering . "Uhm any one have a blanket I'm freezing" amy said while she raped her arms around her self to keep warm "No but your not alone Amy I'm cold too" Chris agreed as he shook in his seat "just hang in there guys it'll start getting warmer in about ten more minutes" tails said.

"hey are you guys alright out there" tails asked sonic and knuckles "yeah where ok but theres only one thing ",sonic said "and what's that" tails asked "WHERE KINDA FREEZING OUR ASSESS OFF OUT HERE!" knuckles yelled with ice sickles hanging from his dreadlocks and ice forming on his fur "gosh you didn't have to yell" tails murmured while he shot off to the right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the base

After a while of shivering and sweating they started to approach egg man's base "where here finally" tails yelled to every one "really where here" Chris yawned while he stretched his arms. They flew to the back of the base in the woods "ok here's the plan" tails said while everyone crowded around him "knuckles will sneak in through a window or air vent, once he's in he will find his way to egg mans office making sure not to be seen, sonic will distract the guards so that knuckles wont have a lot of trouble, right now I will hack into egg mans base controls so I can turn off the security cams" tails ordered while he pulled out his laptop and sat down the on x-tornado's wing.

"you ready knuckles" sonic asked "hell yeah" Knuckles yelled. They ran towards the base sonic and knuckles had a communicator watch so that they could get orders from tails just incase either of them forgot what to do, and to tell them when the system is down.

They approached the back of the base "ok tails is the place down yet" knuckles asked "yeah it will be right about…now!" tails yelled. knuckles ran to the wall and used his knuckles to climb up. While sonic ran to the entrance "so how are you guys doing" sonic asked while a swarm of guards started for him, but sonic was ready.

(back with egg man and rouge) "what the hell happened the whole system is down" egg man yelled while he tried to get every thing back up and al that rouge could think is they're here but rouge was in so much pain she just thought dieing wouldn't be to bad either as long as the pain went away.

(back with knuckles) Knuckles crawled though the nearest window and summer salted through the window and stood there for a minute to see where he was at. He was in a hall way the place was quite, he walked a few steps forward but then he heard some one coming. He thought quick and ran into a room. He peeked through the door to see who it was. When he saw it was egg man he wanted to rip his pathetic mustache but he didn't want to ruin the plan. He just watched him as he walked down the hall and towards another room. Egg man walked into a room that was down on the left at the end oh the hall.

When egg man walked into the room knuckles ran out and turned to where egg man came from and approached a big door painted black and red. He opened the door slowly the room was very big, he noticed something moving on the corner of his eye there was a chair laying on its side it was solid metal and blood was stained on it.

He walked closer then noticed it was rouge he ran towards her and picked the chair up right "I'm going to get you out of here rouge" knuckles whispered while he ripped off the bars on the chair as if it where paper "knuckles…I don't think I'm…" rouge whispered before knuckles interrupted her "you're going to be just fine trust me" knuckles told rouge while he picked her up and started for the door "now where do you think your going" egg man asked "oh and almost for got to tell you my robot is now finished all I need to do now is activate it "egg man laughed as he pulled out a remote control for his robot. Knuckles almost for got about the master emerald "egg man don't do it or else" knuckles growled "or else what" egg man asked "or else this" knuckles yelled.

He picked up the metal chair and threw it at egg man as hard as he could while he held on to rouge tightly "damnet knuckles you aren't getting away with this" egg man yelled as he activated his robot. All of a sudden the ground started shake.

egg mans super robot coming was coming to life. Coming to kill anything in it's way "ok eggbot666 destroy all intruders on this island" egg man screamed while he wiped blood of his face. "oh my … you guys have to get out of their or else" tails yelled into the communicator watch "or else what" sonic yelled while he dodged bullets "or else where going to die" tails said with a worried look "trust me, me and sonic have it all under control" knuckles said while he ran to the robot control room with rouge in his arms.

"no you don't under stand I just logged into the robot profile and it's powered by the master emerald right" tails asked while he typed on his computer "right and I'm about to go snatch it back from that peace of crap" knuckles said with confidence and slid around a sharp turn "yeah but once you get their the place will explode" tails yelled "what explosion nobody discussed this with me" sonic said while kicking a robot in the head "well the master emerald is so power full, yes it powers that humongous robot but its way more powerful then that, the robot will have a power overload and eventually you know, explode and the whole island will go under water" tails screamed "well I need to get the master emerald I'm the guardian and if I just let it go I'll fail as a guardian and I'm not going to let that happen" knuckles yelled "here I'll do this I'm right next to the entrance I'll hand rouge to sonic and I'll tell sonic to run back to the x-tornado you and the rest of them get the jet ready it'll only take me a minute" knuckles said "ok I hope its as simple as you put it" tails sighed.

knuckles ran towards sonic "sonic take rouge and go back to the x-tornado as fast as you can I'm going to grab the master emerald ok" knuckles yelled as he handed rouge to sonic "ok good luck knuckles don't get hurt ok" sonic asked "trust me I wont" knuckles yelled.

He ran towards the huge robot "knuckles you have 5 minutes to get that emerald and get back to the x-tornado if you don't get here till then I'm sorry to say but we will have to leave with out you" tails screamed "I can do it in three minutes" knuckles yelled as he jumped on to the big robot. knuckles noticed the opening to get the master emerald out had a password "tails there's a password for this how do I get it open" knuckles yelled "well try egg bot" tails said "didn't work… wait I got it" knuckles screamed.

A loud alarm went off signaling it was going to open. the hatch opened and it revealed the master emerald "yes!" knuckles screamed. He reached for the master emerald " NO!" egg man yelled but was interrupted by a thick peace of metal fly into his face and brake his jaw blood flew every where. "knuckles 60 seconds" tails said in a nervous tone "trust me I got this" knuckles screamed running at top speed while carrying the master emerald

"30 seconds" tails yelled and started the engine ready to fly with out knuckles "I'm almost their" knuckles ran as fast as he could his heart was pumping a million times a second his legs and arms where getting weak. Then he had flash backs about him and rouge their whole journey together before she was taken "KNUCKLES !" tails screamed knowing their was only three seconds left.

Tails started lifting off the ground he was already 25 feet off the ground when knuckles jumped as hard as he could and reached out for the jet the master emerald flashed a bright light when knuckles started falling back to earth he was pushed up by a great energy from the master emerald and knuckles quickly flew up hire above the x-tornado then started to fall again.

Sonic saw knuckles and sat rouge down and jumped up as high as he could. he grabbed knuckles by his hand "tails bring the x-tornado closer so that I can land easier" tails zoomed right up to them, sonic landed as soon as tails turned the jet around. the robot on the distant island blew up and all you could see left was smoke and big scraps of metal floating on top of the ocean.

"that was some explosion" Chris said looking back at the island "yeah but I'm happy that we finally get to go home" Amy said while she wiped a tear off her I sense she thought that knuckles would explode with the rest of the island "hey is knuckles and the master emerald alright" Tails asked "yeah just give knuckles some time to catch his breath then he'll be fine" sonic said "what about rouge" Amy asked "well she's breathing deeply and she looks really bad I think where going to have to let chuck have a look at her see if he could give her some pills or something for pain" sonic answered while he looked at all of rouges cuts and bruises.

After a few hours it started to get dark. Tails landed on a near by island with a huge cave it looked pretty clear their where no bears or anything so they camped out in side. knuckles started a fire while Chris, Tails, and Amy went to go look for some fruits to eat and some fresh water to drink, Sonic laid against a rock while he looked at a map to get back home "how do people read this thing you can't even tell if it's up right or not" sonic complained but knuckles walked by and turned it the right way "ha I knew that" sonic said "right" knuckles laughed.

"hey Rouge are you ok" knuckles asked while he sat down next to her "I'm fine egg mans got to do better than that if he's going to try to hurt me" rouge said while she played with a cut in her leg "well I just wanted to make sure" knuckles asked. he scooted a little closer to rouge "thanks knuckles your not as hard headed as I thought you were" rouge said while she smiled and scooted closer to knuckles "well you no me" knuckles replied as he tilted his head a little closer to rouge then was interrupted by sonic.

"ehem, uh tails is here with the food if you guys want to eat or if you guys want to do something else" sonic laughed. Knuckles smiled and helped rouge up and walked towards where the food was "shut up sonic" knuckles laughed as he shoved sonic out of the way "hey I was just saying" sonic laughed and put his hands up in front of him.

They all sat around the fire while they ate fruits "I wonder what happened to egg man" Chris asked "he's probably, dead sense he didn't get off the island on time" tails answered "well we think he didn't get off the island" Tails said feeling concerned "what do you mean tails" sonic asked while he stuffed his face with oranges

"he could still be alive looking for us and the master emerald so we have to keep a look out just in case he kid naps the master emerald and he might even try to get rouge again ….but I don't think knuckles would let that happen" tails answered while he looked over at knuckles and rouge and smiled.

After dinner they all picked a spot where they where going to sleep. Amy slept over close to sonic so that when he fell asleep she could sneak up closer to him. Chris slept a little closer to the fire because he felt very cold. tails slept against a rock that had moss on the back of it, and rouge slept in a small corner of the cave.

knuckles couldn't go to sleep because he kept thinking about what tails said that egg man might come and steal the master emerald or most importantly rouge. He kept the master emerald close and rouge closer. Around 3 o'clock in the morning he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finally where home

In the morning when knuckles opened his eyes he flew up. He looked around he saw the master emerald and he saw rouge talking he was very happy to see both of them. They all sat in the x-tornado other than rouge knuckles and sonic they had to sit on the wings of the jet. Tails started the engine and flew in to the clouds.

They drove for hours but after 5 to 6 hours. They had to put up with Amy's "are we there yet" it got pretty irritating. they arrived at station square around 3 in the afternoon "where home finally" Amy screamed with a huge smile on her face "race you home tails" sonic yelled. He dived down on to the street floor and ran towards Chris's house "ok sonic" tails yelled. he put the x-tornado on high speed. The jet immediately started to go faster every one started to laugh and hold on.

Tails stopped when he was above Chris's house, Amy jumped out and ran into the house "where home" tails yelled as he jumped out of the jet. "what took you so long tails I got here 5 minutes ago" sonic said leaning on the front door "I was just going easy on you sonic" tails laughed, " yeah sure, tails" sonic said back with a smile.

Knuckles helped rouge get down off the x-tornado "so I guess you're going to have to leave soon right" knuckles asked "hey, hey, hey your not getting rid of me that easily" rouge laughed. Knuckles swung an arm around rouges shoulder to help her walk towards the door. Knuckles smiled "rouge you know that's not what I meant" knuckles laughed and started to scratch his head "I'm just playing with you" rouge laughed and poked knuckles on the waist "I know" knuckles smiled

"well knuckles I have a question" rouge asked "what's up" knuckles asked "I was wondering why you saved, why did you feel so bad" rouge added "well, you know, I just did it to get the master emerald and sense I was there I got you too" knuckles said trying to seem like he didn't really care. He thought that would make him seem weak. Rouge punched him on his side "hey what was that for" Knuckles yelled "your such a jerk you know that, tell me the truth" rouge yelled "hey don't hit me!" knuckles argued.

Amy and tails where watching as the perfectly imperfect couple go from lovey duvey to get the hell away from me or I'll hurt you "just like old times" tails laughed.

"my leg might be hurt right now but I can still hurt you" rouge yelled as she limped into the house. She started to throw rocks at knuckles. One got right on top of his head. "stop rouge!" knuckles yelled as he ran into the house. Rouge flew in behind him.

Once every one settled down they all got ready to eat dinner "ok we are going to have a feast for the welcome back party" Ella screamed as she sat delicious food on the table. The aroma was so rich every one couldn't wait to eat "ok every one dig in" Chuck yelled.

Every one quickly grabbed for some food. "WOW this is delicious" tails yelled as he stuffed his face "it is, this is probably the best meal I have ever had" Knuckles agreed. "knuckles don't eat with your mouth full you pig" rouge asked. People around the table laughed "ok, mom" knuckles laughed sarcastically, that made every one laugh too "its weird how connected you guys are but you two just cant stop fighting" chuck laughed. Knuckles and Rouge just looked at each other and smiled.

After dinner every one just wanted to go to sleep instead of knuckles and rouge they where sitting out on the balcony "so how was the trip to egg mans base" Rouge asked "there's only one way I could explain it, it was hell" knuckles laughed so did rouge.

Then they just looked at each other then realized it was really awkward "oh…. ha…..ohm…. Sorry that was awkward" knuckles said as he rubbed the back of his head and blushed "its ok I'm sure you feel nervous all guys are like that" rouge said as she sighed and stood up and leaned against the rail "I'm not nervous, especially around a chick like you" knuckles yelled and crossed his arms and looked away "yeah, I doubt that" rouge laughed as she looked over at knuckles and smiled "it's true now get away from me bat" knuckles yelled

"no, I want you to prove it" Rouge said standing her ground with her hands on her hips "I don't need to prove any thing to any one" knuckles growled "yeah, it's ok admit it you are so nervous when your around me" rouge laughed "shut up, fine I'll prove it", knuckles growled as he leaned against the balcony railing rouge smiled and walked up to knuckles. She just put her arms around his neck and pulled him into hug, she rested her head on his shoulder.

The funny thing was, was that sonic, tails, and Amy where spying on them the whole time in a tree next to the house "why don't we do anything romantic" Amy whispered to sonic "Because, uh, we haven't even had our first date", Sonic whispered back, trying not to hurt her feeling "be quite you guys I'm trying to listen" Tails argued softly.

Knuckles thought, hey this isn't so bad. Rouge slowly started to peck him on the neck softly. Knuckles could feel himself blushing, but knuckles held himself together. He tried so hard but he felt his knees wobbling.

Sonic tails and Amy where still in the tree "they are so cute together…sonic lets do that one day it's so cute" Amy begged "no, Amy" Sonic yelled to Amy softly "but sonic" Amy said tugging on sonic. "will you two quite where gonna fall!" tails but it was too late. All three of them fell out of the tree.

Knuckles and rouge suddenly jumped away from each other "ha sorry to bother you two…..awkward" sonic said standing there "RUN!" tails yelled and all three of them scrambled through the front door . "that was fun" rouge admitted "….. see I didn't budge" knuckles said with a big smile, he didn't notice his legs still shaking "sure" rouge laughed as she went for the balcony door.

After 12 o'clock at night knuckles and rouge where pretty sure that every one was asleep so they sat and watched something on the T.V "so rouge, are you going to leave first thing in the morning" knuckles asked with a worried look "I don't know" rouge said as she looked over at knuckles and scooted close to him "why do you ask" rouge asked "because I wouldn't want you to, uh, well I was just asking" knuckles said as he looked away "yeah right there's another reason what is it, come on tell me" rouge said now practically on knuckle's lap "I was just asking jeez, get off" knuckles yelled but not loud enough to wake the others.

"ok, calm down" rouge laughed. "I'm tired" rouge yawned then scooted and rested her head on knuckle's chest. Knuckles just sat there and watched her slowly fall asleep. Knuckles watched a few shows that he's never heard of that were pretty bad, and finally fell asleep of boredom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pretty much the end

The next morning knuckles was woken up by sonic tugging on his arm "come on dude rouge is getting ready to leave" sonic yelled "what why what time is it" knuckles said as he sprung to his feet "it's 3 o'clock in the freaking afternoon she couldn't wait any more and she didn't want to wake you up" sonic explained "where is she!" knuckles yelled "she's out side waiting for her cab" sonic yelled back "fuck" knuckles said under his breath.

He quickly ran for the front door "hey knuckles what's wrong" Chris yelled but knuckles ignored him, Chris stood their confused. When knuckles got out side rouge was on her way to the cab "rouge wait" knuckles yelled. He ran up to her and spun her around her eyes where filled with tears. Fearing knuckles wouldn't be able to say good bye.

He looked her in the eyes "rouge I have the answer to your question the real one" rouge just looked at him confused not really understanding "I saved you because I am not a murderer, if I left you there you would have died because of me, rouge I never had the guts to say this but, I think I'm in love with you" knuckles smiled.

Rouge laughed noticing he probably really isn't used to this. "that is so fucking adorable!" Amy yelled as tears poured from her eyes. Knuckles tilted her head up and kissed her. "hey guys did, wow" sonic laughed. Knuckles picked his head up and looked at rouge she had a satisfied smile. "I knew it" rouge laughed "what, yeah right?" Knuckles yelled letting go of rouge "knuckles I'm way smarter than you think" rouge laughed. "sure, rouge" knuckles argued. "well, it was beautiful while it lasted" amy laughed as she wiped away tears.

knuckles and rouge where shoved into the cab and argued all the way to rouges house. The master emerald stayed under Rouges house in a under ground compartment. So that knuckles could take care of everything he cared about in the same place.

THE END.


End file.
